Bunny tales
by chamicaze
Summary: Oh! Hey there! I'm the one they call „Bunny-senpai" or „Rabbit peasant" whatever… You may be interested why are we hanging upside down in the middle of our current enemy's HQ. 2 words: evil curtains! Such an interesting story and I promis I'll tell you, but first, let me be a selfish bitch and I'll tell you how I end up as the infamous Varia's cloud guardian.
1. Chapter 1

**A bunny in the Varia**

-Bunny-senpai! It's totally your fault!

- No!

- Shishi~. For the first time I agree with the stupid frog.

- Traitor!

Oh! Hey there! I'm the one they call „Bunny-senpai" or „Rabbit peasant" whatever… You may be interested why are we hanging upside down in the middle of our current enemy's HQ. 2 words: evil curtains! Such an interesting story and I promis I'll tell you, but first, let me be a selfish bitch and I'll tell you how I end up as the infamous Varia's cloud guardian.

Not a long story really. I was bored as hell. Every day was the same since my bros were killed by some henchmen of an evil bitch.  
I was the part of an independent assasin and thief group. Yeah they were my 4 bros. We were quite succesfull and famous in the maffia world. We weren't against the Vongola, so they let us be; sometimes did some job together… Good old days… Daydream end!  
I asked my friend for a little help when I ended up alone. She works for the Vongola's outside advisor or something… I haven't really payed attention, I was eating a cake that time…

So… I was a bit suprised when some member of the Varia Sky squad appeared in my streets. I immadiatly threw away the random guy I was hitting. (Hitting street gang members is very relaxing, and good for the health v.v)  
Later they told me- No. My subordinates the Cloud squad members told me, that they know a lot of crazy guy *coughthewholeVariacough*, but they've never ever thought they have to find someone like Fran. I'm not like Fran! I mean we're just hat bros!

The sky guys throw me into a car, then out of it, and finally to a huge dark room. (Wow! I forgot how kindly they treated me. If we're back I must avenge it! Ehehe.) My deliverers excuse themselves and left me there with two guys: an angry looking who were lying in a throne legs on the table. His parents've never taught him manners?... I guess he's my new boss Xanxus… and there was a-

-VOI! – loud bastard who's parents definetly were deaf or had problems with hearing. Or he wants more attenti- VOI BASTARD! Are you listening?!

- Not for long if you continue shouting like this. Would you repeat yourself please?

- Trash. Will you obey me?

- Yes. – You asked so nicely, how can I refuse?

- From now you're the Varia's cloud guardian and the head of the Cloud squad. Shark trash show the rabbit trash around!

- VOOOI! I'M NOT A –

- Servant. Yes you're so show me around Servant Commander before the boss actully throws a bottle at you.

- VOOOOOOOI! – needless to say the whole mansion echoed. – I'LL KILL YOU FUCKING RABBIT! – and he started to case me. As I think back I can say I'd never been showed around that quickly...

- What do you want Squ-chan? – Flamboyant guy… I guess his name is Lussuria… Every member were in the hall. What? I did my homework plus the whole sane world know them! - MA! What are you doing?! – Yeah I was balancing on the edge of the sofa and trying not to get stabbed. The angry shark was in front of me, the other Varia guys were in the other side. I was balancing between them. Oh, how poeti- STAB-STAB-STAB-STAB. Four knife landed in my head. I fell down dramatically and landed in front of the now shocked Shark Commander.

- Bel-chan!

- VOI! Stupid trash why did you killed him?! That shitty rabbit supposed to be the new cloud guardian!

- Ushishishi~. Weaklings can't be members.

- Fake prince-senpai it wasn't nice. But fallen princes can't be nice right? Auch. This proves my right. – said a boy in a monoton voice now with some knifes in his head too.

- Ehehehehehe! I'm sooo dead! That was nice Froggie! – I sat up and pulled out the knifes from the back of my bunny head.

- Shishi~. You're not dead peasant?

- Should I? I'm the deadly pink bunny after all! – the others deadpanned. Oh! Forgot to tell my favourite activity is annoye my surroundings like this: *PING* I broke a knife *PING* and the next *PING* and the last. – And I'm not a peasant. – I stood up and swept the invisible dust with a little irritation. Me? Peasant?!

-Newcomer-san I think you should run – recommended the Frog to the Bunny. I looked at him then to the blond who was laughing creepily, darkly, than I looked back to Fran.

- I think you're right again… But running is tiring… Fake-prince-san can't we play some other time? Even bunnies need their beauty sleep. – I patted my bunny cheeks. But maybe the fake-prince thing was a little bit too much, because he lit his ring and was about to open his box.

- Noooooo! - Lussuria and Levi got him just in time.

- Let me go perverted peasants! I want to kill that bastard!

- VOI! The last time you burned down half of the mansion! And you tra-! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU STUPID RABBIT!

- Sorry I was thirsty. Please continue. – Nah! I really was!

- Lussuria. Levi. Let Bel go. – oh-ho… he's not shouting… And what is this dark aura?

- Visone tempesta. – a storm type mink appeared. – Kill him Mink! – The mink attacked.

- Arere! It won't attack me. – The mink attacked! Squalo! Ehehe, you can imagine him running, screaming and swunging around with his sword. We were watching naturally. When the little one finished it's work turned to me, stared for a little (I guess it stared, I couldn't see it's eyes) and jumped onto my shoulder.

- What the hell. - Herd choir. Just like some rock concert.

- Told you it- sorry he won't attach me. – Mink started rubbing his cheek to my bunny face – Ehehehe, okay-okay! I give up! I give you some! Wait, not the bunny! – he pushed off my bunny hat and it landed on the ground with a light thud. I pulled up my goggles to my eyes then picked up my hat. – What? – Why are they staring? I think I'll freak out…

- You're a… girl?

- Err… Yeah? – Well, last time I checked I was one. I had long wavy dark hair a feminine face. I guess my clothes are the cause of this misunderstanding. I'm wearing a pair of dark red boots, a skinny black jeans with some differend coloured belts, a holster, a red-yellow T-shirt with a black jacket over it, a paire of black gloves and a red scarf. Yeah. Definitly the clothes!

- And what's the goggles for?

- I've got demon eyes and I can stare right into your anatomy and some people don't like it.– as Marshall Lee would said I think. Except for the last part.

- Demoneyes? You mean Killjoy Demoneyes?! – Choire again. Is it really the Varia mansion? Am I in the right place? Universe? Dimension?

- Oh-oh. I guess you haven't done your homework. Shark-trash, why aren't you shouting now?! Anyway, nice to meet you. – I smiled at them.

- Oh~! Nice to meet you too~! I'm Lussuria, but you can call me Luss-nee! – he greeted me with a bone breaking hug.

-'kay! But… need… air!

- Shishi~ but every member of that group was killed long ago. – When I finally could breathe again, I walked over and slapped Squalo. It was a nice bitch slap. He immediately reborned with a Tsuna-like roar.

- VOOOOOOOOOI! What was that for rabbit trash?! –I think he's angry…

- As you may see, I'm not a ghost. – Bel just smiled wider. Nice guy always smiling…

- Nice slap Bunny-senpai. – clapped Fran.

- Thanks! – I bowed at him. Than a soft klick could be heard. Oh-oh.

- Boss! – Levi was immediately at his side. Nerd. Wait! Is that me, or the whole hall's temperature dropped?

- Shark-trash you're too noisy. – He aimed with his gun and…

- Boss please don't! – he looked at me – The deadly pink rabbit. Anyway don't kill him yet please. – I don't know why maybe beacused I asked nicely and smiled kindly he said a whatever and left with the nerd. Squalo was gaped.  
I patted the minks head what was hiding seconds ago behind my head. Then I reached to my pocket and give him some mink-snack. He brushed his face to mine then I returned him to his master.

-Shishi~. That was nice peasant! Why didn't he attacked you?

- Boss, or your mink?

- Both.

- Because I'm fabulous! And don't call me peasant. I'm a lady after all.

- Lady? Where? Oh! You meant yourself Bunny-senpai? I got it!

- Luss-nee, I guess I want frog steak for dinner! – grinned evilly at a certain frog.

- The prince thinks he'll accept you. Anyway. Why did you saved the Shark's ass?

- Aww, I'm touched. –said me as faked some happy tears. Wait! – Hey, Servant Commander, I still don't know which is my room!

- Ushishishi~

**All right children, the lights are out, and the party is over. It's time for me to start running and say goodbye for a while.**


	2. CH2: Guide for beginer bunny keepers

**Guide for beginer bunny keepers**

_Basic information_

Name: Killjoy Demoneyes (Original name unknown)

Born: Unknown

Age: Around midtwenties

Height: 168cm

Weight: 56kg

Sex: Male (According to appearence)

Weapons: At least one pistol; at least 2 box weapons, one contains a bow and an arrow, the other a simlpe katana. Box animal(s) unknown.

Flame: Cloud, mist

Family: Part of a small independet group.

Past: Unknown.

Future plans: Unknown.

Appearence: Good at disguising, hard to tell anything. Skinny body, dark hair. Usually appears in dark jeans, with a pair of dark red boots, T-shirt with jackets, and a pair of black gloves. Usually wears a holster around the waist. Face and eyes always covered with a pair of goggles or sunglasses with red scarf or a huge pink rabbit shaped hat. Eyes according to enemys: „Demon eyes! If you look into the blood-red orbs, you know that you're going to die soon, in the most painful way."

Personality: Good at acting and faking, hard to tell anything again. Dangerous mood swings(!), usually cheerful, sarcastic, agressive, always guarded.

Ability: Gathering information; skilled martial artist; else: unknown; efficiency index: 100%

Bel trew away the information list. There is too much _unknown_. He likes to know about everything around him (even if he doesn't show it), because the information is power, not to mention, it makes easier to torture the bitches. But… There is still too many unsure points… Challenge!

It was a nice day somewhere in Italy. The sun was shining, the birds were chriping, and-

- VOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! – Yey! 3 cheers for the cliché intro and Squalo for interrupting me again! Bel almost fell off his bed. Dafaq just happened!

- Get your sorry ass out you lazy brat! – Bel opened his door and realised that the noisy shark wasn't shouting for him. He's shouting with another door. Yeah, he's shouting with a door. Told ya he's stupid.

- Captain you're noisy. Why are you shouting this time? – monoton voice, you can guess. If you guessed Fran, you're correct. Here you can see how I eat your prize-cookie! Sorry.

- This bitch doesn't care about her duties! I told her, she has to meet her squad this morning.

- Oh, it irritates you? Then I shouldn't tell you, that Bel-senpai- *STAB* Auch, that hurts senpaaai~. – still zero emotion.

- Ushishi~ The prince thinks you should die Froggie.

- You know senpai, this kind of speech is the first sign of madness. Oh, sorry, you're already insane.

- Kaching~ - thousands of knives appeared in his hands ready to be thrown.

- I'm not sorry at all. – And here breaks hell free. Knives flew everywhere while they were running around. Not to mention the noise:

- BRA-!

- SQU-CHAAAAN~! LUNCH IS READY, PLEASE TELL THE OTHERS TOO~!

- VOOOOI! I won't-! –The door kicked open and a bunny appeared. In her PJs (shoooort shorts and tank top) and a bunny plush in her hand. (Wow! I start to lose my sanity, according to Dr. Fran. Thanks Varia!)  
I saw some blushes out there. Never saw a girl in PJs? Too bad.

- Oi. Shut the fuck up already. Why are you shouting in my door bitches? –deady dark bunny shaped aura started to rise.

_Rule #1: Never wake a bunny up. _

After they cleaned up the mess and themselves.

Hey, this Varia coat is comfortable. I like it! I just recieved it but I think I'll try to keep it in one piece!

- Here Bunny-chan~!

- Luss-nee, you're my god…ess! Thank you!

- Oh, your welcome my dear! – He danced back to the kitchen. I think I like this guy too. He gave me PANCAKES WITH STRAWBERRY JAM. With tea of course. The morning didn't start well, but who cares! Pancake!

- Bunny-senpai, why are you having pancakes for lunch.

- What are you talkin' about? It's my breakfast.

- You must like sweets according that amont of pancake.

- No, I don't like them. They are my life! – My eyes were sparkling. He talked something about stupidness, but I didn't payed attention, because PANCAKEE!  
And at this point, a random Levi flew across the dining room with a beautiful camber. Wow! Food with show! The Varia really knows how to live! I looked back at my pancakes.

…

…

…

No pancakes.

- Hey, you hentai old freak. Where have my pancakes gone? – I kicked him.

- Asked you something. – kick again. Again. And again. Okay, I beat the crap out of him.

- Bel-senpai, why are you eating Bunny-senpai's pancakes? *STAB* With my fork. I pulled down my goggles and looked at him.

- Neee, Bel~. Are they tasty? – I smiled, like the sun befor the Katherine hurricane.

_Rule #2: Never touch a bunny's food._

After the breakfast-luch incident Squalo took me to the training room (by my collar, not so nicly again), where I supposed to meet my squad 4-5 hours ago. He opened the door and pushed me inside not so kindly. I fell to my face of couse. Like the slice of bread with nutella: if it falls to the ground with the chocolate part, then you're sure that that was the right part of the bread. Hmm~ Nutellaaa~

I slowly got up rubbing my hurt nose, still daydreaming about the nutella when I bumped into someone huge, and this time landed on my ass. Now it hurts too!  
I looked up at the giant guy in front of me, then around. Everyone looked lazy, bored, angry, irritated, and bigger then me. It was like a room filled with a bunch of bouncer. I hope their IQ will change my opinion… I wouldn't trust them with a peace of lollipop… Lollipo-

- Hey! Hey, kid! HEEEY!

- I'm sitting in front of you, so stop shouting. What do you want? And-

- Don't dare to touch me again if you want to see the sun ever in your life.

- You're a huge example of the idiotism, and it's- again, I couldn't finish my sentece, this guy just attacked me, but immediatly found himself kissing the wall passionately! Ha! Take that bitch! He'll be my personal stress ball.

_Rule #3: Don't interrupt the bunny._

- Don't ever interrupt me again. ATTENTION SHEEPS! – Everybody turned to me. I walked in front of the the crowd to see everybody. There were 50-60 person in the room.

- I'll tell all of you only once: I'm your new captain. You may know me as Killjoy Demoneyes. Before I give you a reason to hate me, let me tell you that the shark bitch summoned you here that early; for me the morning for me starts at midday. But since I have to work with you, I want to know everything about you. – a boy around his twenties raised a hand.

- Yeah?

- Please don't tell us we have to sit a tea-party. Everybody has a profile in your office.

- I know, but I don't care about others impression, and I'm too lazy to read them all. Besides, do you have any problem with tea?!

- Nothing.

- Okay. Your task is called „Make the captain open her box" Every simpleminded can realise what to do? – nodds. They really look like a huge flock of sheep.

- Good! I won't use any weapon or flames, but you can use everything. Who make me open at least one of my boxes, that will be excused for the week. Good luck for surviving – I smiled at them.

10 minutes later.

Weapons and whining bodies all over the room, burnt holes on the walls. Sigh. They really are stupid or at least don't have eyes. And what about the rule: weaklings can't be members?!

I looked around and saw the boy who had problems with tea earlier.

- You haven't attacked yet. Scared?

- A little, but I'm not stupid enough to attack a Varia guardian.

- Good boy! Then what else are you going to do?

- Nothing. One of your box were already open. – I smiled. At least one person! It's good! My hood's fur started to burn with cloud flames, moved a little, then climbed onto my shoulder.

- A cloud mink.

- Yup. – I stroked my fluffy friend's ear. – Her name is Mint. Your name is Francesco if I remember right…

- You're correct captain. Does it mean I'm excused for the week? – I love shattering hopes.

- No. You haven't made me open any of my boxes. Which one is already open doesn't count. But I appreciate you. Who's the lieutenant? – he pointed at the guy I beat up when I entered. – Oh! You're gonna be my lieutenant. My first order is bring everything from this list. When you'll back I'll think of giving you a day off. Ask for money from the hag-shark.

- Wa-Wait captain!

- I'm gonna take a nap now. Bye!

_List: cotton candy (most important!), chocolate (every kind), cakes (cupcakes, bisquits, muffins), ice cream (!), gummy bears… And the list continnues specialise almost every kind of candies. Poor little errand boy._

_That day the young lieutenant learnt the most important rule:_

_Rule #4: Give candy to please the bunny._

* * *

**_Wow! Second chapter! And you still don't know why are they hanging. x)_**

**_Thanks for the follows and favs, hope you'll like this too. : )_**


	3. CH 3: Bunny in the grass and random poke

**Bunny in the grass and random pokemon attacks**

Boooooooooooreeeeeeeeeed….. I'm soooooooooo freaking-fucking booooreeeeeed.

I was lying in the couch and changing the channels with the speed of light.  
It was one of the rare days I got up earlier (10 in the morning) to do some personal jobs like buying some rare supplementary stuff to my weapons and clothes (yeah, I'm a girly girl you know? Somewhere deeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Really deep…), but I finished earlier than I expected. I've already skated around the mansion twice, had waffles for second breakfast, irritated Squ-chan to near breaking point, and there is still 10 fucking minutes till my anime starts.

And I hate waiting.

Ohh! Someone is coming! I hid behind the couch.

_And from who knows where, the nationa geographich's narrator started: _

The predator bunnies, - or preda-bunnies as the profession addresses them – are the best in hit-and-run attacks. The bunny hides in the high grass, watching carefully the prey's every movement. It's waiting for the perfect moment, and ATTACKS! The prey is on the grond with a deadly injury. It won't escapes!

In this case my prey happened to be BEL?! 'kaaaay…

- Shishi, what the hell was that, Rabbit-peasant?! – asked in a rather irritated voice and dangerous aura.

I stood up, swepped off the non-exist dust and helped him up.

- I'm booooooooooreeeeeeeeeedon'tcallmethaaat! – informed him as I sit- lay back to the couch. – My squad is still recovering, so boooooooooooreeeeeeeeeeeeed.

- That explains everything. – he sat next to me looking for the controller.

- Huh?

- The paintings.

- Ooooooooooh! I finished them more then an hour ago, I'm boooooooooooooooree- Hiiii! It starts! – I changed the channel.

- What?

- My fav anime.

- Don't tell me your watching that crap, peasant.

- Then I don't tell. And I'm not a peasant. – The last part was in a warning tone.

- Change the channel. Peasant. – He mirrored my tone. Is that even possible? Mirroring tone… Hmm…

- No.

- The prince orders you.

- Have it ever worked on anybody? – And they call me stupid! Hah!

- Then I'll make you~.

- Ohho, You can try Mr. Prince Charming~ But you haven't answered me~. – singing challenge! No. Just a challenge.

- Ushishi~ Prince charming? – Was that a challenge accepted?

- Thought so~. – I put the controller under my butt and turned to him, but my grin immadiately frozed onto my face. His grin was wider than mine, and somehow I felt that it never means good… It gave me the creeps… He leaned forward. Oh-oooh.

- Oi. – I blushed. And he saw it. His grin widered. I blushed even more.

- Your in my aura. – He was in my face, dangerously close so I blushed furiously and leaned backward. But the problem was there was nothing behind me. He was on the top of me, his right hand was on my left side. He moved his hips slowly, and brushed his lips againts mine. My eyes widened, my face was like a tomato. He moved his hand under my T-shirt, then my hip and… I grabbed his hand, and stopped blushing. It was my turn in grinning wickedly, and his in froze. I suddenly kneeled him in stomach and he landed on the ground.

- Ow! Pff! How can you be that heavy? – he hissed as I sat to his now comfy stomach and saked the controller in front of his irritated face.

- Your weak! And not so original. That was such a cliché try! I grew up with four guys I saw this trick multiply times. I'm totally immune, because I learned from the bitches stupidness. – I smiled sweetly.

- You're such a bi-

- Don't cry, my plan failed. – I told him in an bitter tone frowning now.

- Ushishishi~ Because your stupid.

- I'm not. I'm a bunny. You don't have eyes?

- I do have.

- That's what I failed to see.

- Huh?

- Ssssssssh! That's the best paaart. – I pulled down my hat and pulled out a bag of marshallow and stuffed a handful to his mouth. – If you behave well, you'll get more. Now shut up!

- Yufhufiffufuf.

- Princess, manners! Swallow first. – he did.

- Your hat is moving. Are you insulting the prince?

- Of course! It's her fav show too. – ignored the second part. Or not? Ehhehe.

- What are you talking about, rabbit-peasant?

- She doesn't like staying in the box. Minto~

The said creature started to burn with cloud flames and hopped onto my lap.

- Shishi~ A cloud mink? The prince thought you'd have a rabbit for box animal. So that's why you had mink snack in your pocket and mine didn't attacked you.

- Wow! No shit Sherlock! You're a real genious!

- Umf!

- Heh? Oh! Sorry! Mint! You mustn't sit onto someone's face!

- Shishishi~

- What?

- VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIII! WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BITCH?!

- Squalo saw the paintings. Shishi~

- Your creepy. Does he has something with his ears?

- The prince think so.

- Then he should let a doctor see him…

- What did you do to the paintings you stupid brat?! If the boss sees them you'll be pile of ash!

- Dunno what are you talking about, but no need to be worried about me, Levi-fish. Move! – He appeared from nowhere. Then an angry Squ-chan appeared next to Levi in fromt of me. I leaned to the left. They stepped there. I leaned to the right. They followed.

- Seriously! – I can't see the show!

- Shishishi~

- Would you mind telling us WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL THE PAINTINGS?!

- Move your ass. I don't know what are you talking about.

- Ushishishishi~ - He started to laugh now histerically.

I opened my mouth to say something before they started to shout at me again, but Luss appeared too. If you ask my opinion, they would be awesome characters in the next Pokemon game… They're appearing unstoppably like the wild pokemons! That would be cool if I wouldn't be the main char they're wanna attack…

- Wow! Bunny-chan you're an amazing artist! These portrais of the boss are so realistic! They're almost alive! But why are all have Levi's mustache and beard? – the sparkling of his eyes could be seen behind his sunglasses. Now I'm sure he has eyes!

- What do you mean? – I looked at them with my most innocent face.

- YOU SIGNED THEM ALL! – Squ-chan and Levi-fish shouted at me. I can't help, I really am an artist!

- Maybe I should take my leave…

- YOUR DONE PLAYING WITH ME! – They shouted together again and tried to stab me, but failed, because I jumped up with Mint in my arms, before she attacks them. I floated backward and higher where they can't reach me with their sticks and umbrellas and strocked my dear's ears.

- VOI! GET BACK DOWN HERE YOU DAMN WOMAN!

- Nope! I'm not that stupid.

- Maa~ Bunny-chan how can you fly?

- Graaavity~ Don't mean too much to me~~~ - I sang.

- I've heard that song somewhere. – now Fran appeared too. I hope the boss won't show up, because the paintings… He'd use his ultimate anger attack. But I'd gladly say it was Levi! And the attack's effect on him too. - Bunny-senpai is a spellcaster illusionist like Mammon-senpai was.

- I'm a bunny deamon from the bottom of Hell! – I told them upside down. Then I continnued to float with slow backflips.

- You use mist flames Bunny-senpai.

- Ow Fran, you ruined the magic!

- I can be only the top magition. – His frog-hat turned into a tophat and flicked it lightly, then it turned back to frog. Wooow! I landed in front of him with a challenging expression.

- Then it's wichtcrafff-PFF! - Squ-chan appeared behond Fran and used his not so ultimate paper attack! He showed a paper to my face. Hard…

- SHUT UP BITCH AND DO YO-

- WIIIIIIII! MISSION! Then bye guys! – I rubbed my nose and I flew upstairs to prepare, then as fast as lightning I was on my way! Finally!

- OI! THE PAINTINGS!

- No worries long haired commander, they'll turn back if Bunny-senpai leaves.

_5 hours later – Fear the power of the timeskiiiiip!_

I slammed the front door open. That useless shit almost fall out of it's frame. I was covered with blood as the BBC Sherlockin I dunno which episode, but add some ash and smut. Not to mention, I smelled like smoke and burnt hair.

- WHO'S THE MISSION-RANKER ASSHOLE! – No need to tell I was terribly furious. I almost died because the infos haven't mentioned a single army with some well-buit Mosca!

- It's Squ-chan my dea- OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED?!

- Ushishishi~ Rabbit- peasan you look like shit.

- Thanks. Don't you have better things to do?

- Nope, but yup – He popped both „P" for teasing and threw three knives to Fran's hat.

- Ow. Bel-senpai, I request you to stop stabbing me.

- Shishishi~ Never.

- It was a Mosca Luss-nee. You really should talk with Squ-chan, because right now he's laughing his ass off.

- Bunny-senpai, the strategy captain is in his office.

- Gah! That's faaaar. Fran my dear, please let the shark-ass know, THIS. IS. WAR. and he's dead.

- Peasant, make the prince some popcorn! This'll be fun

- If you excuse me, I need a shower and sleeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

* * *

**Me: Thank you very much the favs and rewievs. I'm so happy! ^^**

**Bunny: Author bitch! Finnish the bullshit and start planning my plans!**

**Me: Vicky-chan, please!**

**Bel&Fran: Who's Vicky?**

**Me: How did you get there?!* shaking from the killing intent * No-Nobody. Ehehehehe~**

**Bunny: Author-san, I hope you recover faster then the cloud bitches. Bye~!**


End file.
